


[Podfic] Holy Hands, Oh They Make Me a Sinner

by MistMarauder



Series: Heaven Need a Sinner (Podfics) [2]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8473657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistMarauder/pseuds/MistMarauder
Summary: As if he could read Faraday’s thoughts, Vasquez grinned – a wide, coyote’s smile – and settled his weight across Faraday's hips, broad palms pinning his wrists to the mattress on either side. He rocked forward, the hard line of him sliding tantalizingly against Faraday, hot and electric and altogether too intimate, like always.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThrillingDetectiveTales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThrillingDetectiveTales/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Holy Hands, Oh They Make Me a Sinner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8270048) by [ThrillingDetectiveTales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThrillingDetectiveTales/pseuds/ThrillingDetectiveTales). 



> I told you I was going to blast through these, TDT!! I'm having a little too much fun, tbh. <3

**MP3 DOWNLOAD LINKS**

[ MEDIAFIRE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/b826ohx827t2c6x/Holy_Hands%2C_Oh_They_Make_Me_a_Sinner.mp3)

[DROPBOX](https://www.dropbox.com/s/r7q41711yr3ts7k/Holy%20Hands%2C%20Oh%20They%20Make%20Me%20a%20Sinner.mp3?dl=0)


End file.
